The University of Chicago Department of Medicine seeks a Geriatric Academic Program award for career development of junior faculty interested in academic careers in geriatric medicine, directed by Christine K. Cassel, MD. The University has a strong commitment to fostering research in geriatrics and a Geriatric Academic Program award would reinforce its continuing efforts in this area. The proposed program seeks to produce academic geriatricians who obtain the research, substantive and technical skills to become leading independent investigators in their fields. The strength of the program is the faculty who will serve as sponsors, all of whom are nationally recognized leaders in research related to aging. Current areas of faculty research are: neuroimmunology of Alzheimer's disease, atherosclerosis, pharmacokinetics of antihypertensive medication, vitam D metabolism and osteoporosis, forecasts of active life expectancy, and biomedical ethics. Other resources are substantial clinical programs, including a model outpatient geriatrics clinic, inpatient geriatric consultation service, chronic care, and home-care, and one of the leading research focused fellowship programs in geriatrics, funded by the Health Resources and Services Administration, with a faculty of eleven geriatricians and four gerontologists.